


Once Upon A Time

by Oroborusfox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroborusfox/pseuds/Oroborusfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

 

 

 

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess,

_(Buffy stopped being a princess when she was called, and some would say she’s never been that beautiful)_

who lived in a magical kingdom, far, far away.

_(where evil lives and people die)_

She lived with her mother

_(who died alone, who Buffy could not save)_

and her sister

_(who was not real)_

and they loved each other very much.

_(sometimes Buffy hated Dawn, and Dawn hated Buffy, and they both hated their mother for dying. Sometimes)_

The princess had friends, a wise teacher

_(Giles always felt he was failing, that he should have done more for her. He was not as wise as they thought)_

a brave boy who loved her

_(Xander was scared every day of his life since he met her, and he was too young to know real love)_

and a powerful witch.

_(Willow fought along side Buffy because it made her worth something. Eventually she would almost destroy the world)_

She had other friends, but these were the ones that stayed by her.

_(except when they didn’t)_

She had three loves: her one true, who she was destined to end

_(Angel killed and hurt and destroyed, but it wasn’t really him. They loved, will love, do love, always will)_

there was a good man

_(Riley loved her, she never loved him as much, and he lost everything for her, then left, and she knew she should be sadder)_

and there was a bad man.

_(Spike was evil, she hated him, she loved him. He tried to change, to become what she wanted, and it almost worked. He died for her)_

She fought the monsters in the kingdom with her friends and her lovers,

_(she was always alone)_

and they finally defeated the evil monsters,

_(the price was too high, it seemed like they’d lost anyway)_

and they lived happily ever after.

_(this is a lie)_


End file.
